Team LuzViMinda
by Encantada the Maiden
Summary: What happens when Team Urameshi meets Team LuZViMinda a.k.a. Filipino Spirit Detectives
1. Chapter 1

Team LuzViMinda; Filipino Spirit Detectives (OCs)

Team Urameshi meets Team LuzViMinda

Team LuzViMinda, short for Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao the 3 main islands of the Philippines and the rest are 7000 plus

 **Juancho Dela Cruz "Uno"** \- the leader of the Philippine Chapter of Spirit detectives from Spirit World or we call Team LuzViMinda, he had a strong willed, laid back attitude, he had a burning passion for being a spirit detective and a kind hearted young man willing to protect his teammates and those who are close to him his favorite attitude is not giving up.

He uses Spirit Kampilan a traditional weapon, Sikaran a famous martial arts in the country, a buntot pagi (stingray's tail) and all of them have this. And they always carry a bottle of holy water (I don't know why Pinoy heroes always have them, I think it's for purifying their dark souls)

He had a short messy hair, always in sweatshirt or in t shirt and pants. Like the typical Filipino he is light browned skin and an inch shorter than Yusuke, preferably 5'4 in height

Blue is his spirit energy color

 **Maria Clarissa Ignacio "Mikai"-** she likes anime, K pop and J Pop fan, childish making her and Rizalina not getting along well but there is a Filipino trait pakikisama making them realize that they are both wrong. Bright, optimistic but most of all strong hearted yet she knows how to speak her mind. Stubborn at first but she is kind and she is feminine yet when in combat she is fierce

Her weapon is Arnis, and Aikido as her martial arts, she also have tirador

She had long ponytailed hair, mostly twin tailed and in dungaree. She always wears shirts and pants or in ¾ shorts. She is olive skinned and a height shorter than Uno, 5'2 in height

Yellow is her spirit energy color

 **Ybrahim Al Atif** \- he is a Muslim coming from the Royal family in Minadanao he is a strong believer and have a strong faith towards Allah. Quiet and reserved at first also this makes him separated from them but since he is a member of the team he still believes in word "pagkakaisa", unity and Bayanihan. But when in battle he is a very formidable opponent.

He uses a Kris as his main weapon, Sarong as a protective shield for them and defensive weapon, taekwondo is his martial arts

He wears long sleeves and pants with a Kufi covering his head or sometimes traditional clothes. Since he is always in long sleeves he had fair complexion and a little taller than Uno, 5'5 in height

White is his spirit energy color

 **Rizalina Bonifacio "Riza"** \- the girl from Cebu, "Atapang a tao di atakabo" translating into a courageous person will never run and always speaks in her native tongue. The bold, brash, and palaban, behind the impulsiveness lies a caring attitude and very straighforward. However she is not related to the hero Andres Bonifacio the leader of Katipunan , a revolutionary group against Spaniards , she shares the birthday of our National Hero Dr. Jose Rizal. Despite all of this she is still a woman and calls everyone Inday (young lady not the maid) and Dodong (young man)

She uses spirit balaraw and her martial arts is Yaw Yan short for Sayaw ng Kamatayan (dance of death), she have a sumpit

She had a short pixie hair, her casual is shirt and a tokong. She is tanned skin since she is from the country side and same height with Mikai, 5'2 same with her

Red is her spirit energy color

 **Cristina "Tin Tin"-** the ferry girl of the Team Luzviminda, she is upbeat and matured acting as a mother figure to Team Luzviminda

Like the traditional ferry girl wearing traditional kimono, she wears a Filipiniana but wears mostly casual clothes. In spirit form she is taller and had a fair complexion, while in human shell or what we call Katawan Lupa she is beige in complexion and a height in between Riza and Ybrahim

Lavender is her spiritual energy color

She have a half up ponytailed hair

 **TBC**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I know it's quite late for Buwan ng Wika but I wanna say Mabuhay ang bansang Pilipinas!

Suggestions are very welcome

Any Muslims here? If I offended someone please let me know. I will discontinue or change the character. I do have big respect for them

Someone speaking Bisaya or from Visayas region? Please let me know if I have mistakes

Jusme ang hirap mag English and Filipino at the same time!

Credits to Gregorio Zaide


	2. Pearl Of The Orient Seas

**Pearl of the Orient Seas**

"Koenma are you telling us go to the South East?" Yusuke Urameshi the leader of Japan Chapter, the main branch inquired at his Boss Baby via Skype

"Indeed Yusuke, you guys will have an assignment in the Pearl of the Orient Seas to finish a few evil creature and destroy the portal to leading to that place"

"You might mean The Philippines right?" the red haired butted in

"The Philippines? You possibly mean Rizal Park? Boracay? Palawan? Magellans's Cross? Dried Mangoes? Manny Pacquiao? " the orange headed boy mention the famous landmarks, food and a personality in the Philippines

"If that's the case then I'm in" the short boy dressed in black answered

"Okay that's settled!" the bluenette said

"And we are coming too" the girls out of nowhere declared, since these girls are often their mothers looking out for them or sometimes women behind every men's battle

"So are you in or out?" the boss baby asked

"In!" they all replied

 **Japan airlines**

In an economic class suite

"It really looked like glistening pearls from above here" the Koorime stated since she have pearls made from her tears

"It sure does" Hiei agreed

"Alright everyone groufie!" Shizuru brought a monopod and take photos

"I think we have all landed" Yusuke headed out followed by his team mates and the crew

 **Naia (Ninoy Aquino International Airport)**

"TEAM URAMESHI WELCOME TO THE PHILIPPINES! MABUHAY!" until the team saw a banner with four people holding it

"Are you guys the Philippine Chapter?" Yusuke asked the group

"No we are Team LuzViMinda" the boy with short messy hair answered, while the girl in ponytails beside him rush to them

"Goodness Team Urameshi we are your kouhais" she excitedly said in Yusuke's language

"Oh thank you!" Yusuke smiled

"You guys are celebrities in spirit world" the boy in turban told them

"Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Shuichi Minamino, Hiei Jaganshi" the girl with an accent said and the four of them hanged Sampaguita flowers in their necks not to forget the girls

"I am Juancho dela Cruz, you can call me Uno" he shaked hands with Yusuke

"Maria Clarissa Ignacio" she said to all of them

"Ybrahim Al Atif, As salam alaykhum"

"Maayong Pag-abot, I'm Rizalina Bonifacio" shortly after the introduction they were introduced to the females

"Botan it's been quite a while" the Filipino embraced the Japanese

"Yes Cristina it is"

"Tin Tin, and that's what they call me"

"Alright let's head out" Uno lead them outside a different kind of vehicle is waiting for them

"So this a jeepney" Shizuru kept on taking photos, the boys are on the left, girls on the right

"Koenma said there is a portal leading to Demon world and Yokais" Yusuke asked Uno

"You mean Capiz and Aswangs, Engkanto, Manananggal and many more of those." he brought out a map of the Philippines and pointed out a small province in the Visayas region

"Why are we taking so long here"

"It's traffic jam I think"

"Plus the heat I can't take it" Keiko and Yukina complained while Mikai brought out an abaniko

"Take this to cool things off"

"Thank you Ms. Ignacio" Keiko smiled at her

"No worries, please call me Mikai"

"Of course we are in EDSA, which means forever in traffic" Riza spoke (In short sa Edsa na lang ang forever)

"Forever in traffic?" Kuwabara and Kurama asked

"It's simply a long traffic" Ybrahim said in a corner

"I think it is not just any traffic jam" TinTin and Botan uttered as they peeked and sensed a strange energy around them

"Looks like someone is looking for trouble" Yusuke and Kuwabara grinned

"Help! Someone! Help!" people getting down at their vehicles both private and public

"Maligno!"

"Maligno?" Yukina's query

"Yokai in Pinoy" Hiei answered

"Maligno in a traffic jam? Oh well they don't choose a place to attack eh?!" Kurama expresses while taking a rose from his hair

As usual Team Urameshi quickly get out as soon as possible from the jeepney, not minding any problems or risks they might encounter, ignoring reminders like what they used too

"Captain Barbell, Darna, Super Inday, Fantastic Man want go outside and charge?" the tsuper (jeepney driver) asked and mentioning Filipino superheroes that exist in televisions and movies

"Not now" Mikai said

"So what now Captain Barbell?" Rizalina aked

"Strategically let's give this to Team Urameshi since they got there first" Ybrahim give away

"Why do we even call ourselves Team LuzViMinda if we are not fighting right there, and that's our responsibility!" Uno as the dutiful leader he should be took his necessary belongings followed by his teammates

"Cavalries!" Kuwabara sending spirit energy distress signal to them in contrast Kurama changing back into his human form in the same with Hiei still slashing his swords

"What took you so long?" Yusuke sitting on the ground injured

"We talk about this and that" Uno replied in his fighting stance

"Grrrrrrr!" the gruesome Maligno attacked

"Team Urameshi behind us" they all moved at their backs

"Now that maligno is about to attack us, just what the heck are you doing?"

"Watch them you big bamboozle!" the two that always fight saw a yard length Sarong turned into a full-size barrier enhanced by a white colored spirit energy

"Shukran Ybrahim" Uno noted as the group brought bottles of clear liquid and pour it into the short size whips

"Water and whip?" Yusuke quite confused on what they are doing

"Holy water and sting ray's tail to ward off the maligno" Kurama lay to rest

"…in 3, 2, 1!" Ybrahim took the Sarong and all 4 of them charged coupled with whiplashes from the buntot pagi

"Come on die already!" Riza blurted out and brought her sumpit into her mouth blowing pellets, the whiplashes are quite a success but the maligno continue to attack them

"The maligno is good but Team LuzViminda is better" Yusuke commented

"This is not going anywhere" Hiei said until they drop the buntot pagi and shifted into their weapons

"Spirit Kampilan!" Uno summoned a single edged sword

"Arnis!" Mikai unsheathe two wooden sticks

"Kris" a wavy sword in the hands of Ybrahim

"Spirit Balaraw" Riza's twin bladed weapon

Uno charged first with the kampilan, as followed by Mikai encircling the wooden sticks in her hands, next is Ybrahim and his kris, lastly is Riza with her twin balaraw. They slash, smash, crash until the maligno is all gone likewise they pour holy water in the site of the vanished creature

"Is everyone alright?" Uno asked his team

"Salam Allah" Ybrahim looked at the sky

"I'm good!" Mikai

"Very fine here, very far away from the stomach (malayo sa bituka)" Riza expressed

"I'm not sure about you guys but you heal quickly" Uno lend a hand to Yusuke and stand up

"Spirit transfusion" the ladies went down and aid them

"Did you really fight that thing" Shizuru asked looking at the local spirit detectives with dirty clothes but unwounded

"Of course they did" Tin Tin answered as fast she can

"You know what let's get home and eat there's a welcoming for you" Riza cut them off

"That's a great idea" they all went back to the jeepney and continue to drive the long road with an awfully long traffic

 _Soiled clothes and uninjured, how the hell they did not gain any bruises while I saw them fight? Uno and Ybrahim the one who accept the most punches, Mikai pummeled with the claws, Riza the first one to fall_ Kurama contemplated

 _I know what you are thinking Kurama_ Hiei just look at the red haired

"Alright we are here!" they all exit down from the jeepney along with their baggages

 **Brgy. Bayanihan  
Hindi sumusuko street  
Metro Manila**

"Is this your house?" Keiko and Yukina looked at the 3 story simple town house while the neighboring houses looked way more simpler than theirs, in front of their house is a bakery, Barangay outpost to the left, Sari sari store to the right, a carinderia next to the store

"Not exactly, it's like a dorm for us" Uno unlocked the gate using his finger sweeping it in biometrics not just Uno who can sweep his finger into the biometrics also his team with their matching passwords, above the gate are high voltage barbwires, behind the gate are deadlocks on the right side is a cctv at the back is a spacious backyard

"Welcome Team Urameshi at our palce!" the local spirit detectives once again welcome them in their sala

"Oh there you are team Urameshi!" the man they always knew and asked them to come to the Philippines came from the kitchen

"K-Koenma!?" flabbergasted, the teams never knew he would turn up here also

"Did you just pop out from the kitchen and eat without us?!" Uno raised a voice

"Nah! I just ate little!" he signaled a space between a thumb and an index finger

"Koenma!"

"Speaking of which, let's go and eat!" they head in the spacious kitchen and saw banana leaves top with rice and variant dishes

"If this is the meal where are the tablewares?" Botan asked

"You don't need them since we are going to eat in the leaf and with our hands" Tin Tin replied

"If I am right, this is what you call Boodle Fight" Kurama stated

"Yes but first Let's pray" the Local spirit detectives prayed in their dialects

"Kaon na ta!" the country siders expressed in their native tongues

"Let's dig in!" everyone feed on the meal

"Goodness this is heaven" Yusuke eating Halabos Na Hipon followed by the Grilled Tilapia

"I think I should get a recipe of this Pancit Bihon" Keiko taking a mouthful

"Instagrammable!" Shizuru took them before having a piece of Chicken Inasal

"This is so gooood!" Kuwabara opening an Alimango whereas he spoon feed some to Yukina's even she still have Chicken Pastil on her mouth

"This is the real demon here" Kurama munching the Binusog na Pusit

"I think this is already home" Botan chomping Lumpiang ubod

"I think Makai is already in my stomach" Hiei gorging on the Kinilaw

Talking while your mouth is full is unpleasant but for these foreigners they sure enjoy the taste of South East. They revel in so much making them satisfied from what they are eating, they say Filipinos love to eat not just the locals but also the Japanese savoring also their fingers covered in oils, sauces and juices from their meals.

"Urameshi and Dela Cruz come to the sala with me" Koenma summoned them after eating, while the remaining ones are tasked to take care and tend the kitchen

"Man I'm stuffed" Kuwabara drinking his 4th glass of water

"Wash what we used earlier" Yukina and Botan drying some of the run downed utensils, after a while Mikai lead the ladies in their room. Ybrahim direct the men in their room.

The second floor occupying Mikai and Riza's bedrooms, a bathroom, knickknacks along the hall way. The third floor where Ybrahim and Uno's bedrooms are, a bathroom and at the end of the floor is circular staircase leading to the roof top

"Keiko and Yukina you sleep in my bedroom" Mikai' s bedroom, the room consist of posters of her idols from South Korea, Japan and Anime consisting of shounen and shoujo genre plus otome games. A standard size bed and purple in color her favorite shade opposite to her spirit energy color, a study and bedside tables. Plug in lights and electric fans

"Inday Shizuru and Inday Botan sa akong bukot" Riza's bedroom, the room entails both femme and masculine attributes, dumbbells and boxing gloves under her bed. Dresses and skirts are hidden but there are some that she cannot hide, underwears, bras, and napkins. Include a messy bed and action movies she kept on watching.

"You big boys sleep in Uno's bedroom" Uno's bedroom comprises that a modest boy sleeps in this room. Clean bedroom, bookshelves that are in order, well kept clothes. Of course he is still a boy though some messy things that he hid well in his cabinet

The next room is Ybrahim's, made from Mindanao. But first you'll get through a dead lock, and what lies upon is a Book of Quiran, praying mats, Islamic study aids. Traditional clothes in his cabinet and colorful bedroom with a hue of gold since he's from a royal family. In addition is a medium sized fridge with Halal approved snacks and meals for him

"Puu!" a blue bird like move out of Keiko's baggage and fly in the open then set off to the backyard

"Puu wait!" Keiko tried to run after till she grasped Puu with another bird caged in a chicken wire however the chicken doesn't look like the usual chicken that can be found in farms, its plumage are colorful

"I think Puu found a new friend" Tin Tin opening the caged wire

"A chicken for a spirit beast?" Yusuke following Keiko and Puu playing with the chicken

"He's name is Bahaghari and he's a Sarimanok our spirit beast" Ybrahim giving feeds to Bahaghari and shared with Puu

"They said a Sarimanok brings good luck to the owner, is it possible that you did not get any injuries because of him" Hiei stated

"Hiei that's my line" Kurama said calmly

"Speaking of that Mikai is chopping condiments before our lunch and accidentally slice her finger but did not gain any cuts too" Botan exited in the backdoor, while Uno and the two girls plus the rest ran to the backyard and before any tension rise Koenma came in the middle

"Alright please whatever you are disagreeing please settle it now and since both of your teams are in one assignment only" Koenma speak as their negotiator

"Since we talked about that, Kurama and Hiei you've been having your eyes to us since our fight with the Maligno" Riza pointing to the two demons suspecting them

"Oh you notice well" Hiei praised

"Datu Koenma should we tell them why we are not having injuries?" Ybrahim's address to Koenma

"Go ahead and please proceed to the faction process too"

"Alright here goes" Uno, Ybrahim, Mikai and Riza raised their shirts and strings are tied around their abdomens, Uno had a triangle shaped ornament with Latin writings on it, Mikai had a cross shaped one, Riza have a solid round shaped metal with an image of an Anito, Ybrahim with an exception he have a piece of cloth with Islamic writings on it attach with a safety pin to his clothes

"Yes it is an Agimat with these we are far away from injuries and can survive danger"

"However we should not exposed these, it's powers will be nulled void"

"Survive dangers but not death"

"As long as we have these we are okay" team LuzViMinda expressed

"You have your answers already" Tin Tin aforesaid before anyone could speak

"I do understand and sorry for intruding to your spaces" Yusuke apologizes and shake hands with Uno

"Speaking of that how about we tighten our groups?" Tin Tin suggests

"But how?" Kuwabara asks

"Pacto de Sanggre" Mikai blurted out

"Pacto means pact, Sanggre means blood" Kurama translates it

"Ybrahim you can go to your room now"

"Mikai get inside immediately" Koenma instructed them, since Ybrahim have a valid reason to avoid the sight of blood

"Alright Datu Koenma" while Mikai stayed thinking if she could stay or watch the blood pact

"No thanks I'll stay" she remained on her feet

"You sure?" Riza teasefully asked

"Yeah Riza I can take care of it" she pouted

"What a kid!"

"Promdi!"

"Hey! We are in the middle of something important here" Tin Tin hush them down

"Alright Riza the balisong please" she handed a foldable butterfly knife to Uno, while he detach the string of his agimat and handed it to Tin Tin

"Alright Urameshi here goes" he slashed the balisong into his palm and Yusuke took the balisong and did the same to his palm furthermore they both give out their spirit energies

"So what's next?" they clutch their hands together and let blood drip into their hands from the ground

"I think we are done here" they released their hands

"You are not used to injuries are you?" Yusuke asked Uno

"N-no I'm not" Uno went pale and sit for a while whereas spirit transfusion healed his wound and quickly attached his agimat to his waist. Oppositely Yusuke's wound healed faster

"This is just the beginning of a wonderful camaraderie" Koenma affirmed

 **TBC**

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Very Pinoy, Foreign or Foreignoy?

In history Blood pact or Sandugo is very common among the leaders in Pre-colonial Philippines one example is the Spanish Explorer Miguel Lopez de Legazpi and Datu Sikatuna of Bohol

Agimat or anting anting have prayers making the wearers invincible, they come in many forms aside from the above mentioned ones an example is a toothpick wielded by Nardong toothpick however he is fictional character. There are many wearers including Katipuneros and Revolutionarios.

I want to share Good vibes despite what's happening in our country


	3. Training Sessions

**Training Sessions**

"Would you like TapSiLog or Pandesal for breakfast?" Tin Tin asked

"Anything like we ate yesterday " Kuwabara groggily said

"Kapeng Barako or Tablea Chocolate?" Uno asked having two powders in his hands, in which one hand is covered in a bandage from what happened yesterday

"Something that could wake you up" Yusuke uttered half asleep

The boys sleep at Uno's room and Ybrahim cannot share his, while Keiko and Yukina sleep at Mikai's bed and she slept at her banig, Shizuru and Botan in Riza's.

"Beef Tapa, Sinangag and Itlog coming into your plates" they served Tapa, fried rice and egg in front of them and containers of coffee and hot chocolate

"Goodness the coffee is strong" Kurama woke up to his senses

"The tablea is not sweet but tasty" Hiei took another cup

"Glad you like it!" Team Luzviminda smiles

This time they ate with utensils and plates made of rattan, drinking the coffee made them wake up, sipping the hot chocolate and asking for them unlimitedly since it's tasty.

"How come I never knew about Filipino dishes?!" Shizuru had a second serving of the fried rice

"If there is Tapsilog, you mean there are many more of these?" Yukina adding the sauce to her rice

"I think I am partnering Tapsilog and me!" Botan alternates the hot chocolate with her meal

"I'm adding Tapsilog and what we ate yesterday to our Ramen shop menu" Keiko finishes the last piece

"Thank you kapeng barako!" Yusuke stand up from his seat and finishes the whole cup of coffee

"So who wanna train after this?" he asks while the rest are still eating

"Yusuke you just finished meal and now you want to do activities" Keiko scolded him

"But that is what we came for" Yusuke reasoned out

"Just let us finish and we all go up" Tin Tin voiced since her team still munching their meals

"In your bedrooms?" Kuwabara asked

"No just wait and see but first let me get to my bedroom" Ybrahim answered making him the first to finish and went to his bedroom

* * *

" _Ybrahim you can go to your room now" Koenma instructed them, since Ybrahim have a valid reason to avoid the sight of blood_

" _Alright Datu Koenma"_

 _He went straight to his bedroom and spread a praying mat as well as brought his Qu'ran immediately whereas he raised his hands in the level of his ears_

" _Allahu Akbar"_

 _He recited the opening chapter of the Qu'ran, Surah Al Fatiha and in which he kneeled down with his head while he recited his own prayer_

" _Allah may you guide Team LuzViMinda and Team Urameshi working on these assignments, may you bring peace on my home and this home. Shukran on bestowing me this abilities and an entitlement I will inherit soon. May you give me the strength, wisdom and faith in everything I do. Ameen"_

" _Allahu Akbar"_

" _Alhamdulilah"_

* * *

"So you train in a rooftop?" they pass by the circular staircase and saw a barren and cramped rooftop

"Yes but this not just a barren rooftop" Ybrahim went up the circular stairs and move to his team

"Are you ready?" Uno and the three of them charged their spirit energy into one

"Spirit Energy Modify!" the barren rooftop turned into a spacious training hall packed with various training equipment such as dummies, eskrima and kali racks, poles and knives holder, rubber armors, punching bags in different sizes and gloves plus a boxing ring but definitely Filipino made and many more

"Wanna spar?" Yusuke asked

"Alright then" Uno went up with him

"Are you ready?"

"Bring it on!" they both said in a fighting stance in which Yusuke charged first with his fist and give a blow to Uno's in which he evade it with his arm and since Yusuke is open he knee him in the stomach

"You are good Dela Cruz" in which Yusuke encircled him and lock his arms while Uno stepped on his foot and elbowed Yusuke

"And you are better?" where in Yusuke step backwards and continue to attack with his fist towards Uno while he prepare his feet

"Yusuke with his fist and Juancho by means of his feet" Kurama commented while Uno continue giving Yusuke series of kicks however Uno cannot stand a long distant battle unlike Yusuke that can hold more but still Yusuke is able to give him runs of blows into his body and facial

"That's our Juancho Dela Cruz and his Sikaran" Sikaran by means of using feet which is kicking with a little help with fists, one of the Filipino Martial Arts (FMA)

"Really? We have Yusuke Urameshi leader of the Main Branch, powerful, speedy and can last a whole day battle" Kuwabara bragged

"Okay enough!" Koenma give a few claps while both leaders stop from their sparring making it a draw and bow to each other also both came down the ring

"What a good shot you give there" he praised both of his leaders making both of them breathing hard

"I could see that they need more training than I think" Yusuke drinking from the bottled water

"Agree with that"

"Stamina is what they need"

"Let's not forget momentum"

At the other side of the training hall

"If Datu Koenma did not come in the right time, maybe you are dead beat by now" Ybrahim scold at his leader

"I understand his strength but I cannot understand my stamina and I have to admit weakness" he said while wiping beads of sweats

"At least you still tried"

"If you want I can avenge you"

 **Downstairs…**

"Chicken Adobo!"

"Beef Gyudon!" the ladies left in the kitchen kept on arguing on what to cook for lunch

"Enough! It doesn't make any difference if you cook them both" Keiko and Tin Tin shushed them

"How about cooking them together?" Yukina suggested

"Okay and I really want to taste this Adobo they are proud of"

"Besides I would like to give Gyudon a chance!"

 **Back upstairs…**

"We don't hit girls yeah right" Riza kept on kicking the worn out punching bag in front of her in which Team Urameshi refuse to spar with her

"How I wish this dummy is real?!" Mikai striking the dummy with an eskrima stick meanwhile in the ring

"Is that all you have Ybrahim!?" Hiei slashing swords with Ybrahim's kris

"Just shut up and watch!" he said avenging along with his sarong hanging around him

"Are you using your blanket again kid?" he inquired

"It's not a blanket, it's a Sarong!" he dropped his kris as well as Hiei's

"Why not let Riza and Mikai spar?" Kurama asking the leader of team LuzViMinda after a dart session

"They don't get along well besides Riza is one hell amazon and Mikai is just going to cry" Uno replied with a sigh

"I could see Kuwabara and Hiei to them in femme versions"

"Really? I think so too"

"Why did not finish the maligno if you are powerful enough" Uno sternly looked at him

"We did that on purpose to see what every spirit detectives are capable of and guess what you passed"

"Oh thank you!"

"Let's try Mount Apo next time!" Kuwabara that just went down from wall climbing

"Do that if you are not afraid of Genkai's mountain peak" Yusuke finishing an obstacle course

"Let's see when we get home at Genkai's!" the leader and his second in command trashed talk once again

"Hey lunch is ready" Tin Tin went up and announced their meal

"Oh goodie!" everyone blurted out

 **In the dining area…**

"Wash your hands first!" Keiko slap Yusuke's hand

"Come on Keiko!"

"And this is why kids shouldn't follow these two" Botan giggled

"Botan!" whereas the local team is seated across them

"Ewww! SPG!" Riza and Mikai expressed

"Really in the dining table?!" Ybrahim drag tablewares

"Humans!" Hiei rumbled

"Kids" Koenma uttered

They all may be opposites in personalities , abilities and spirit energies but definitely one impression towards one goal

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Credits to Punong Guro of Sikaran, Yawyan, Arnis, and Sarong of course to Doce Pares, the formal institution of all Martial arts in the Philippines

Did you know that Arnis is the National Martial Arts of the Philippines while Sikaran is based on kicking and Yawyan is similar to Muay Thai lastly Sarong is not just for fashion but also self defense

SPG means Strict Parental Guidance

Up next Team LuzViMinda plus one and a half

And thank you Siris for following, love lots and God bless!


	4. Four in One Plus One

**Four in One Plus One**

 **A bus terminal in Metro Manila**

"Sta. Cruz Sta Cruz! Dalawa na lang!"

"Hopia!" a barker from a bus terminal is hollering to passengers to move into the bus

"Why not taken the airport?" Yusuke lifting his baggage

"Airport? We are going to a nearby province" the leader said to his co-leader

"That's alright at least we found a way to be thrifty" Kurama bought a 5 peso peanut from the vendor selling peanuts in pale

"Mani Mani! Bili na! Suki!" the vendor later went down the bus

"If you want to eat we have packed lunches and merienda" Tin and Keiko prepared meals in styrofoams

"How about those fruits?" Kuwabara pointing out a basket filled with fruits covered in colored plastic

"No!" the team replied since they will use the basket of fruits for something else

"Take this biko instead of these fruits" Biko is a delicacy made from brown glutinous rice topped toasted latik concocted from coconut shavings served in banana leaf

"Human food is just interesting as they are" Hiei commented as he ate the biko

"Where are we going anyway?" Yukina inquired to the one holding a tablet with Google app on

"Laguna, that's what Koenma says" Botan scrolling down her device

Of course let us not forget their spirit beasts, Puu and Bahaghari unlike their spirit detectives they are placed in a box inside the side compartment

 **Last night…**

"We will delay Capiz for a day" that what Koenma says while eating a spoonful of Leche flan for dessert, made of milk and fresh eggs

"Because?" Yusuke glugging his 2nd glass of water while both teams are in their table

"Maligno? Engkantos? Supernatural?" Kuwabara with following questions

"You'll see when you get there"

"Stop playing games with me Koenma" Hiei snarled at his boss

"Alright Mt. Makiling" the boss and locals blurted out

"M-Mt. Makiling?" the demon fox made a sweat dropped from his face

"Some past you have with a mountain?" the fire demon asked the fox demon

"Well…"

"I think we'll have history lessons again tonight" Yusuke teases one of his mate

One history from the demon fox is that he set foot once in the Philippines before the Spaniards colonize the archipelago however he knew the country by the name Perlas ng Silanganan, it was in fact he is the one who stole Palawan Princess, a pearl found in Palawan unlike the current size it was a lot bigger, abundant minerals in North Luzon contrasting to its appearance today. Of course a woman in a mountain in Laguna, and she's not just any woman.

 **Present hour…**

"Are we there yet?" Shizuru asked yawning while going down the bus along with their baggage plus their spirit beast

"Just one more jeepney" Riza said waving at the jeepney going to one more town

"El Danda! El Danda!" they move up until they reached

"University of the Philippines Los Baños" the counterpart of Tokyo University in Japan however the university had branches all over the country

"A forest?"

"Campsite?"

"Mud springs?"

"Welcome to Mount Makiling!" a signage and tourist spots from the foot of the mountain welcomed them

"Hello locals and foreigners would you like to take a tour of the mountain or take a camp?" a local tour guide came before them

"No thanks!" Uno and Mikai refused

"How about the hot springs?"

"Sorry we did not came for that" Riza apologizes

"Then what for?"

"We are looking for Gloria and Nieves Manlangit" Ybrahim firmly said to local guide

"P-please t-take that road" the tour guide seems to be sweating a lot since he heard those names

"The who again?" Yusuke asked

"Let us say Nieves is one heck interesting person"

"Kurama and Hiei, you might take interest at Nieves" Tin gave a hint

"Is this Nieves a human?" Kuwabara sweated all over the travel

"Nah you'll see" till they get through to a small house in which Uno knock the door, the small house is surrounded by plants and big trees particularly Narra plus a small fishpond to the side

"Aling Gloria! We are here already" in contrast an old woman opened the door

"Juancho, Clarissa, Rizalina, Ybrahim, Cristina!" the kids blessed their heads into the old woman's back hand

"Hello!" Koenma said while eating a buko pie, a pie made from coconut and a specialty in Los Baños, Laguna

"Koenma, next time would you please come with us instead popping out of nowhere" Botan and Tin Tin reprimanded

"O-okay"

"Anak the team is already here!" Gloria announced to her child

"Please take your seats" they all sat at the bamboo furniture while a boy came out of a room, however the boy looks different from his mother, or anyone in his house specially his lower limbs particularly his right leg looking like he's been infected with polio making him use a pair crutches

"Team Urameshi may I introduce to you the 5th member of Team LuzViMinda, Nieves Manlangit" all the way through Koenma's intro Uno and Ybrahim sat the boy in the chair

"But Nieves is…" the female ones did not speak any longer

"Handicap? Deformed? Different? Freak?" Nieves continued

"If that is what you think it is, we will not judge on who you are" Yusuke spoke out

"But how did he become a spirit detective?" Kuwabara inquired

"I'm a half Engkanto that's why I can do this" he gave out his hand in the air making the saucers float into thin air

"You see children born to these parents are deformed, Gloria is a human and his father is an Engkanto" Koenma gave out while the saucers return to the table properly

"Can you transform like an Engkanto? You said you are a half human" Hiei frankly asked

"Well I'm not sure about that but I do have Engkanto abilities"

"Finally someone we can understand" Kurama said in his calm voice even though excitement is visible

"Are you happy now?!" Nieves grab his crutches and so is the leader of Team Urameshi and his members

"We are different too Nieves" suddenly a red haired transformed into a demon fox

"Nieves look at me or at least hear me out" the boy return to his seat

"It makes no difference if you are a demon, human or engkanto unless you accept who you are and understand people's feelings"

"You are able to talk like that because you can transform or revert back" he crosses his arms

"He's way more sensitive than Ybrahim or Hiei" Shizuru and Botan commented

"Speaking of that we are actually buddies" Ybrahim fist bombed with Nieves

"Riza and Mikai are the ones who doesn't become buddies yet" Keiko teased

"Shaddup!" in which they all laughed on the other hand Hiei walk towards the doorway

"Freak get outta here!" he catch a rock in his hand

"Putragis! Those people again?" Riza took out a balisong and throw it outside

"Those people?" Yusuke repeat what Riza said

"Kids bullying our halfie here" Uno stated

"Don't worry I shut them down" Riza went out and returned with the balisong

"Shut them with balisong?" Shizuru asked seeing the blade with a small piece of cloth and throw it in the trash can

"Of course not!"

"How long have they been doing this to you?" Kurama returned to Shuichi Minamino

"Since the Diwata offered us help and shelter" Gloria replied making her son heave a sigh

"Inay, she's not real" the crippled child about to return to his room

"The Diwata, is her name Maria Makiling?" the demon fox blurt out creating a tension in the living room of the crippled child

"What you know her?"

"Maria Makiling?" the Japanese team seems confused on what's going on

"A legendary fairy living at the mountain right next to this home" Koenma looking at the surface of the mountain

"Like Tinker Bell? Winx Club? Encantadia?" Yusuke and Kuwabara mentioning fairies that are in pop cultures

"Without wings, colorful clothes nor swords just a regular woman" Kurama replied

"Wow ha! It seems you know her more than us" the Filipinos seems to be surprised from his history telling

"Yes because I'm the spur-"

"Gloria! Where is your freak son?!" angry people are shouting outside their house

"P-please s-stay here" Gloria said while tears are slowly forming in her eyes

"Aling Gloria are you going to kneel?" the leader of her son's team asked

"Juancho I can take care of them"

"But Nanang Gloria-" Mikai touched the old woman's shoulder

"Please Clarissa" while her son had his palms on face

Inay you don't need to do this Nieves mused

"Kneeling and asking for forgiveness for a fault that you did not do? Does that woman always do that?" Hiei grab the rock that was thrown earlier

The half engkanto's mother went outside greeted by people or should I say angry mob with their children that have thrown rocks or whatever

"Look what your son did to my son!" a woman with her young boy hollered over her, the young boy had a tear in his new shirt made from the balisong

"How about bringing your son in here!" another mother complaining of her son's doings

"Things happened since you came here!" different complaints with the same hate for the mother and son kept on coming

"E-everyone please settle down" Gloria trying to talk to people as a resolve

"Woman step aside" the two teams came to her rescue

"Mrs. Manlangit thank you for the Buko pie, it was indeed delicious" Kuwabara helped Gloria to stand

"You see Mrs. Manlangit I have a mother too and as her son I have an obligation to her" Yusuke said words that made Gloria's knees shaken

"Like what my leader said, as a mother and son they have and bond that no one or anything that can destroy" Kurama look at Gloria

"And who the hell are these weirdos? Police arresting your son? And that's very good to hear" a few laughed

"We are so sorry but we are not the police but friends of her son, do we a have a problem with that?" Uno move forward to the mob

"If you try to hurt them you'll have to get through us first" Riza playing with the balisong while a piece of a shirt is still attach on it

"If you think we are the wrong ones here, think again" Ybrahim staring badly at the crowd

"I cannot wait for the Diwata to punish you" Mikai gave a threat

The term Diwata is not common for these people however mentioning her name would be like digging your own grave, it sure is a folklore but she isn't just any bedtime stories that could be read, fantasized by children, imagined by many

"Diwata? What is she going to curse us? Turn us into freaks?" people kept mocking her name despite that her home is just beside them

"Not sure about that but we can do this" Hiei crushing the rock in front of people, Riza throwing the torn cloth and the rest creating a ruckus making the mob run

"Buti nga sa inyo!" Mikai expresses in a childly manner while a strong wind flow against them

"Is this windy here" Yusuke rubbing his eyes from the wind

"Not it's not usually windy here unless…" Gloria said looking around

"Unless the Diwata wants to show feelings" the demon fox continued

"She's simply showing her gratitude" Nieves uttered feeling the strong wind

"Golden leaves? Where did this come from?" Kuwabara picking up leaves from the ground

"It's from the Diwata" Gloria said

"Are you guys alright? The wind is so strong, get inside" the ones inside the house instructed

"Living beings" a voice out of nowhere said while plumages of wings are visible on the ground

"Where is Bahaghari?"

"Puu?"

"Living beings with extra ordinary abilities" a female and timid voice came from their spirit beasts like Bahaghari and Puu in which she alternately uses them

"Oh dear! That must be Maria Makiling!" Koenma exclaimed making the two teams ready while the ladies seems to be speechless on what's going on

"I am no enemy I beg thee lay aside thy weapons" its's quite a goose bump to hear a voice that calm and speaking through spirit beasts alternatively while the spirit detectives deactivated their spirit energies and put down their weapons

"I summon you to my dwelling this approaching dusk I yearn to contribute my godsends with you" suddenly the spirit beasts fainted

"Ambot sa imo day!" Riza expresses in her native tongue

"Does she mean to invite us over for dinner or what?" Kuwabara states with a different comprehension

"Invitation that's all" Kurama simply said while close fisted and shaking

"According to legends if Maria invites over it means she's giving gold, that's what Wikipedia says" Botan browsing over the net

"Finally the Diwata have shown before us" Nieves said with a bitter tone

Maria Makiling a fairy, nymph or a goddess that's what the legend says but for the ones that experienced her power she is no ordinary entity she curse, she bless. And it seems aside from the mother and son the demon fox knows her too, he said something earlier about the diwata but what is it?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 **Nieves Manlangit-** the 5th member of Team LuzViMinda, a half engkanto and a half human, he is kind to people who are kind to him and more open with his feelings and also the voice of reason of the team. Like any Engkanto he have a sassy side within

He uses elemental magic and does not use any weapons nor buntot pagi or holy water since it will burn him or wound him. Aside from elemental magic he also have healing abilities, zoolingualism, and his voice. He does not have specific martial arts but he can do self defense as well as his crutches

He always wore house clothes, a pair of crutches and hair that reaches his shoulder and in low ponytails. He is crippled in mortal form, and in his recently transformed Engkanto form he had long ears, long hair, heterochromatic eyes and complete limbs

Green is his spirit energy color

 **AN:** I made this dude deformed because in certain barrios, remote places or provinces deformed kids like harelip, conjoined twins, skin pigments or colors that are different from parents and the like are caused by having associations with supernatural entities. It's their belief making some kids out casted by society or the worse people making money through a freak show

Maria Makiling is legendary character in Philippine Mythology and let's add her in our adventures with our Spirit detectives, and a little OCish X Kurama


	5. Two Teams and A Diwata

let's give our tita este mother figure a break here! Let's go!  
Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Two Teams and A Diwata**

"Leave your trumpo, tirador, sumpit and my balisong" Tin Tin instructed her team

"Dili ne Inday!" Riza refused however Uno looks at the two to surrender them, unlike Uno he already left his trumpo top at Tin Tin's request while Mikai put down her tirador (slingshot)

"Also leave me a liter of holy water" Ybrahim placed a plastic bottle on top of the table

"Fruits basket check, stingray's tail check, small bottles of holy water check, physical and spiritual weapons check lastly back up weapons" like a mother Tin Tin checked what needs to be checked to her kids. At least the basket of fruits will finally be at its use, as an offering

"You still have your oar" Riza sarcastically said dropping the balisong and sumpit

"At least we have these to defend ourselves" she said keeping the back up weapon

"Are you guys ready?" Yusuke approach the ones inside the house

"Ready!" they all responded in unison meanwhile Nieves decided to be carried at Kuwabara's back and Yusuke took his crutches

They all agreed to move up the mountain tonight making these spirit detectives face danger and the mystical Diwata living up there. We don't know for sure what will happen next

"Please take care of yourselves. Maria eats men alive" Botan and Shizuru warned

"That's not true" Kurama firmly said

"Really? How?" the local team asked

"I'm the spurned lover"

"Whaaaaaat?! 'Di nga?!" the Pinoys blurt out and dumbfounded over his history with the diwata

"And Kuronue took her gold"

"So a Diwata and Demon fox had a history together, great legend eh!" Hiei expresses

"So what's next Demon fox and a human, Demon fox and a white lady, Demon fox and an aswang?!"

"Spurned Lover? So that's why she's a man hater?!"

"I keep on telling you guys but you are not listening to me!"

Different kind of reactions from his statement rises making a delay in their trek

"Shut Uppppppp!" all of them went silent when Nieves shouted

"Are you kids or spirit detectives?!" the half engkanto asked making everyone return to their senses

"Spirit Detectives" a few answered weakly

"Nieves is quite sassy, isn't he?" Keiko said making Gloria nod to her statement

"He sure does" Tin Tin agreed

"Geez. Pasaway!" Riza side commented

"Better get your asses up, the Diwata is waiting" Yusuke starts to prepare his team and the local team along with Koenma

"Alright!" everyone answered

Mount Makiling a mountain that is covered in mysteries, urban legends told by hikers, countless versions foretold by elders but to tell the truth the Diwata herself has the answers to these lores

"So which way here?" the teams seems puzzled since they kept on walking around the thick forest

"Trees here are not answering me" Kurama has been caressing trees in which way he could find way out still the green ones doesn't want to talk

"Don't mess around with us woman!" Hiei kept on screaming over

"I cannot feel any energies at this point" Kuwabara looking around and bringing down Nieves from his back

"This one is classic" Nieves said

"Like the one in movies and tv series?" Ybrahim inquired at his half Engkanto buddy

 **Aling Gloria's house…**

"Nieves is their very first assignment as a team?!" Yukina flabbergastedly inquired

"Yes and for the first time he made friends and accepts him for whom he is" Gloria narrates her son's encounters and being a member of the team

"And did you know that instead of killing him, Juancho ask Nieves to join the party. He said no at first but a Duwende (elf) played with them and guess what Nieves saved their butts" Tin Tin continued Gloria's story

"But why not live in Manila?" Shizuru asked grabbing a pastillas from the serving dish, pastillas a dessert made from powdered milk and sugar covered in a colorful cellophane

"Is it because of the faery?" Gloria nodding at Shizuru's query

Back at the mountain…

"Reverse our clothes?" Yusuke asked the local team

"Yes that way we might find ourselves right on track" Uno took off his shirt and reverse it

"Reversing your clothes is a way of dispelling an entity's power" Koenma said following Uno

"Nothing is wrong if we are going to follow it" Team Urameshi did the same, revealing 4 people with 6 pack abs and chiseled chests

Just wow Mikai and Riza's thoughts run wild

"Your turn now girls" the boys said turning their backs on the girls

"O-okay" they did same however they have sandos covering them

"Done"

Out of the blue small lights flickered within the forest making the trees alive again and small insects creating their sounds

"Is that Maria now?" Kuwabara asked returning his energy from him

"Not yet" Kurama sternly said

Reuniting with this beauty aren't we? Spurned lover the demon fox inside asking and teasing him

Back at Aling Gloria's house…

"According to stories Maria Makiling has a spurned lover which is Youko Kurama and has two different versions and which one is true? Spurned lover or three suitors?" Botan searching over once again

"Not sure about that but we have to take extra precautions" Tin Tin discharging her oar and the rest she have

"Speaking of that don't go outside or pick any strange things" Gloria reminded the ladies since her son's team is up on the mountain

"Like the petals in front of the doorway?"

"Or someone calling outside with the same voice as our detectives"

"Wow what smell is that?" Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina asked

"Botan do you have your oar?" Tin Tin preparing the backup weapons her team left her

"Nanang Gloria aside from Nieves is there more entities here?"

"Just a few" Team LuzViMinda's ferry girl opened the bottle of holy water and sprinkle a few drops outside

"We're here already" two teams' voices can be heard outside however they are not the owner of those voices

"You can fight too?" Keiko asked

"Of course I can, Botan cover me"

"Roger that Tin Tin" she went outside and charge

"Now that Nieves is gone we can take over this place" a laman lupa (entity from the underground) said

"We can do what we want now hahahahaha!" another laman lupa laughed evilly

"Think again if I were you!" Tin Tin said in a fighting stance and throw Juancho's spinning trumpo top making the two laman lupa stumble however the other one stand up and run toward Tin Tin to stab her with a prickly object made from his body

"Now!" the local ferry girl stooped and behind is a flush of holy water poured by another ferry girl

"Thanks Botan!" she rise from her level and knock the laman lupa out

"I won't let you finish me little girl!" the other creature devoured his kind…

Let's have a cliffhanger for a short while

 **Somewhere in the slopes of Mt. Makiling**

Out of the blue small lights flickered within the forest making the trees alive again and small insects creating their sounds

"Is that Maria now?" Kuwabara asked returning his energy from him

"Not yet" Kurama sternly said

Reuniting with this beauty aren't we? Spurned lover the demon fox inside asking and teasing him

Till a blinding and shimmering light came in their direction making all of them close their eyes and blocking their arms into their faces, finally all their efforts are going well and it did not get into wastes

"Where are we?" Yusuke still squinting from the light and bring down his arm

"Maria's dwelling" the red haired one said

The surroundings changed from thick green forest to bright and shimmering paradise in which the ecosystem is indeed healthy and alive, animals playing, crystal clear lagoon, and a woman in a cream colored high low dress tending with small creatures in her hands

"Hn Maria must be that woman" the fire demon looking around the Diwata's home making a small creature run towards them

"Awww you're such a cutie" Kuwabara lowering his body about to pick the small creature

"Don't touch it" Kurama grab the tall one's shirt

"Are we still in Mt. Makiling?"

"Encantadia?" the local ones seems to said things that are impossible to possible, however it is far away from what they are in right now

"Yes she is none other than Maria Makiling, the fairy that lives in this Mountain and the one that summoned us" Koenma affirmed making the woman slowly rise and walk towards their group, the woman had long black wavy hair and flower crown on top, skin that is Morena in color, a balingkinitan (slim) body type and as she paces in her barefoot small plants behind her grow, indicating power over her dominion

"Ka gwapa naman!" Riza expresses in Bisaya which means beautiful, beautiful and powerful that would be Yoko Kurama's thoughts and description of his ex lover

"Greetings to thy home!" the woman gracefully curtsied before her leaving them in awe and it seems none of them have moved a muscle

"Hnn. So you're the Maria Makiling? Not bad for a Diwata" Hiei in a different tone

"Hiei! Don't do or say anything bad to her" Koenma said to his spirit detectives

"H-hello" Yusuke and Kuwabara stated in an awkward manner

"Maria" the ex-lover step in front his team

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Sorry for the hiatus and such  
Enjoy!


End file.
